El sabor de lo Prohibido
by Cissy GRANGER
Summary: ¿Bellatrix emabarazada? Un emabarazo por conveniencia, pero ....¿algo mas escondido?. Es mi primer fic, dejen reviews please. BellaSirius
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Lo primero de todo decirles k es mi primer fic, es un Bella/Sirius, y k lo hice un verano xk se me estropeó el ordenador. Soy nueva aquí (con decirles que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace la biografía ¬¬) No sé si llegará bien la historia pero bueno... y tampoco sé si alguien la leerá, si alguien la lee x favor dejenme un review.**

**Muchas gracias**

**Disclamer:nada me pertenece (solo la trama) todo es de J.K.Rowling y de WB**

**Ahí va, espero k les guste:**

EL SABOR DE LO PROHIBIDO 

-¡SIRIUS!

Otra vez, siempre lo mismo. Llevaba un mes que no hacía nada mas que pensar en Sirius, soñar con Sirius, era una maldita obsesión.

Miré a mi marido, profundamente dormido, no le había despertado.

Un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, estaba temblando, las sábanas se me pegaban al cuerpo; me incorporé. Había tenido una pesadilla, siempre la misma, Sirius caía a través de un velo, lentamente, y yo parada con la varita en alto, le había matado.

¡Era absurdo! Por mucho que nos separase a mi primo y a mí, nunca lo mataría, creo que no sería capaz.

Me sentía débil e impotente ante aquel sentimiento, nunca he tenido escrúpulos cuando mato a alguien ¿por qué precisamente tenía que ser Sirius al que no podía asesinar? Nunca, mi Señor, me había pedido que le matase, pero si lo hacía ¿qué pasaría? Me estaba obsesionando, era simplemente eso, un sueño...

------------------------

Miré a mí alrededor, otra vez despertaba en una cama, pero esta vez de hospital. En esta batalla nosotros no habíamos cantado victoria sino los aurores, algo había fallado esta noche, algún traidor les había dado el chivatazo, no hay cosa que odie más que los traidores a mi Señor.

Ese día lo íbamos a recordar siempre, una y otra vez pasaba por mi cabeza la escena, llena de cadáveres, la mayoría de los nuestros, sangre, explosiones...

Afortunadamente a mi no me había pasado nada importante, simplemente tenía algunas heridas, pensareis que esto no es suficiente para que este en un hospital, pero, para mi desgracia, me desmayé, es una vergüenza para mí, nunca me había ocurrido. No es la primera vez, llevo varios días con mareos, me siento inútil. Mi Señor sabe algo, porque sino, me hubiera dejado a mí dirigir esta misión y si la hubiera dirigido yo, nada habría fallado.

Estoy en un estúpido hospital muggle, para no levantar sospechas en nuestro mundo. Que irónico, hace unas horas estaba torturándolos y matándolos y ahora convivo con ellos y dejo que me examinen.

Una enfermera, se acerca a mí, con una falsa sonrisa, seguro que me dan ya de alta.

-¿Señora Lestrange?

"Que ignorante, si lo pone "

-Si- contesto fríamente.

Otra vez la sonrisa falsa.

-Felicidades- (¿cómo? tengo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y me dice que "felicidades")- está usted embarazada.

Estas últimas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y no me dejan pensar.

-¡Es imposible! -esa voz no es la mía, es la de Rodolphus, se a incorporado en la cama y espera, como yo, que la enfermera diga "Los siento me he equivocado" cosa que nunca llegó.

-Es posible - dice con una empalagosa risita- Y no ha habido ninguna equivocación- añade al ver a Rodolphus levantarse para mirar los papeles.

En el fondo sabía que era verdad. Rodolphus se lo sigue sin creer, sé que no es por él, porque sabe que este hijo no es suyo (siempre tomamos precauciones), sino por mí¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

Nunca en mi vida me vi con hijos, juré que no iba a seguir los pasos de mi neurótica madre, no estoy preparada ni lo estaré nunca. ¿Qué voy hacer?

"Tranquila Bella, todavía queda mucho, pero..."

-¿De cuanto estoy?- le pregunto antes de que se vaya.

-Aproximadamente 5 semanas.

No puedo evitar sonreír, va ser hijo de él, voy a tener algo de él, me acuerdo de aquella noche, en la que me hizo mujer, nos encontramos sin querer, y simplemente pasó, no me arrepiento, nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago, menos ahora.

---------------------------

-¿Con qué el traidor de tu primo?

-Si.

Estamos en el salón de casa, de la casa donde pasé mi infancia, sigo viviendo en este lugar, no me importa pero tampoco me agrada, no por la casa sino por mi madre. Cuando Rodolphus y yo nos casamos nos pidió que viviéramos aquí con la estúpida excusa de que no se quería separarse de "la niña de sus ojos" cuando la verdad era que quería estar enterada de todos los movimientos del Señor Tenebroso.

Que cínica, nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre quiso convertirme en algo que no era, una señorita que espera cada noche a su marido, disimulando que no se da cuenta que, su queridisimo esposo, le ha puesto los cuernos.

Se lo dejé claro a Rodolphus cuando nos casamos, era un matrimonio por conveniencia, por lo que yo al igual que él, tendríamos "ciertas libertades".

-Tienes que abortar, lo solucionaremos rápido-dijo sacando la varita y apuntando a mi vientre.

-Atrévete- yo saqué la mía también.

-¿Qué pasa aquí!

Mi madre acaba de entrar, primero mira a Rodolphus y luego a mí.

-Nada madre.

-Cuéntaselo anda, no tengas miedo.

No lo tengo, él lo sabe, pero no me apetece contarle mi vida sexual o mis problemas matrimoniales a mi madre.

-Me he quedado embarazada...

-Bien ¿no?

No parecía alegrarse, creo que le daba igual.

-...pero no es de Rodolphus...

Parece no creérselo.

-Querida suegra...

Me hace gracia eso de "querida suegra", sé que la pone verde incluso estando yo presente.

-...su hija me ha sido infiel con su sobrino...

Y ahora me pone de puta, como si él no hiciera lo mismo.

Me mira como si fuera lo peor, eso no es una madre, aunque no la necesite.

-¿Regulus? Pero si está muerto.

-No, Siri...

-¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN SOBRINO LLAMADO SIRIUS!

No me dejó terminar. Se volvió, sin mirar atrás, cogió el picaporte dispuesta a irse y de repente se volvió como si me viera por primera vez, me sonrió.

-Vas a lograr tú lo que yo nunca conseguí por TU culpa.

-¿Qué?

No entiendo lo que quiere decir mi madre pero seguro que no es nada bueno.

-La herencia Black. Si ese mocoso es un niño heredará la fortuna.

-Pero si a Sirius lo borraron del árbol genealógico.

-No entiendes nada, Regulus está muerto, entonces ¿quién se quedará con la herencia? Nadie mejor que un nieto, si, de su hijo, el traidor, pero hay es cuando tú entras, Bella ¿quién mejor que tú como madre para educar a su nieto e inculcarle los valores Black que su hijo desaprovechó?

-Estas loca.

-Por tu bien Bella, que sea un niño, sino la mato. Las mujeres no pueden heredar.

En mi madre se veía el reflejo de la locura, que había acumulado durante años desde que murió su esposo, mi padre.

Por fin, esa niña a la que tanto había odiado por no ser un chico, le iba a dar lo que ella deseaba: La Herencia. Estaría loca, pero también millonaria.

-Cuídate - mucho hija- y me dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla antes de irse.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que mi madre me daba un beso. Nunca hubiera imaginado hasta que punto iba a llegar la avaricia de mi progenitora.

**Ok, hasta aki el primer capitulo, espero k lo lea alguien:) me haria mucha ilusion ver mis primeros reviews. Ya sé k es una historia rara pero a mi amiga le gustaba xD.**

**Hay otro capítulo, la historia consta de dos en total, lo iba a meter aki pero al final no lo hice xk me resultaba ya muy largo. El siguiente capi personalemte me gustó mucho más k este.**

**Les adelanto algo: Sirius aparece jeje (cuanto)**

**Muchos besos**

**Cissy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Lo primero de todo _MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS _por vuestros reviews me han hecho muchísima ilusión! Muchas gracias a Anaylyl Black, Joanne Distte**, **akasha-bennington**, **Martha**, **lilyalex**, **Morella Malfoy, Dracomaniacus(que me escribió un P.M.)** **y Saria Black****. Me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Espero no decepcionar en este capi, me he esforzado mucho, pero al fin de cuentas sigue siendo mi primer fan fic y no es ningua obra de arte ¬¬ aunque ya tengo el primer capi de otro pero eso da igual ahora.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, sé que es corto pero es que en principio iba a ser todo en un capítulo pero luego pensé que quizá era demasiado cansino. Por cierto, felicito a las personas que pueden hacer un capitulo enorme y no cansan ni un segundo!**

**Sin mas dilaciones aquí va el último capitulo. Por cierto, al final solo van a ser dos capítulos (había pensado en tres) pero si me viene la inspiración y eso ya lo haré a parte ;):**

**2º PARTE(El sabor de lo Prohibido)**

El embarazo. No sé como la gente quiere tener hijos. Los primeros tres meses son horribles, vómitos, mareos, cambios de humor, mi querida madre dice que estoy más guapa porque va a ser un chico, está obsesionada, yo no me veo ni mucho menos más guapa.

Todavía no sabemos de que sexo es, así mejor, porque si fuera chica me harían abortar y aunque no me haga especial ilusión tener un hijo, ya estoy de seis meses y ya he pasado lo peor, yo quiero seguir adelante. Nunca me creí capaz de pensar así, no tengo instinto materno, ni sé lo que significa amor de madre; creo que esto del embarazo cambia a la gente demasiado.

La alegría de mi madre a alcanzado límites insospechados. Dicen que cuanto más grande es tu ilusión más fuerte es la desilusión una vez los planes no salieron como te los propusiste; y me temo que es eso lo que le va a ocurrir a ella.

Mis hermanas ya saben de mi estado; las dos, Narcissa y Andrómeda, mi madre se lo hizo saber a Narcissa, que, por cierto, me enteré de que ella también está embarazada del arrogante de Lucius Malfoy, me alegro por ella, de verdad, ella si quería a ese bebé.

Y Andrómeda se enteró un día que vino a esta casa a no sé qué, y me vio; sobran las palabras.

Ahora mismo estoy sola en esta casa, no me dejan hacer nada, hace meses que no colaboro en las misiones de mi Señor y eso si que me atormenta. Rodolphus no me dice casi nada y quiero por encima de todo saber que ocurre con la profecía, pero de momento no hay ninguna novedad. Luché demasiado para colocarme en un rango importante en las filas del Señor Tenebroso y ahora no puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Deseo con toda mi alma salir de esta casa y de esta habitación, y demostrarles lo que puedo hacer, estando o no embarazada.

-Señora, señora.

El elfo doméstico se ha acercado nervioso y empieza a tirarse de las orejas.

-¿Qué ocurre Kreacher?

-Kreacher malo, malo, ha desobedecido.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?

"Que seres más incompetentes, no son capaces de juntar dos palabras sin que lleve un "me voy a flagelar cuando acabe de hablar".

-Kreacher ha dejado entrar a la vergüenza de la familia, cuando su ama le dijo explícitamente que no lo hiciera. Kreacher malo.

¿Su hermana¿Que hacía otra vez allí?

Decidí salir de la habitación para ver que quería esa traidora, pero no hizo falta, el intruso ya estaba allí.

Hacía meses que no le veía, concretamente seis, pero ahí estaba, altivo, elegante, guapo, con el pelo negro un poco más largo que la última vez, con algunos mechones cayéndole por la cara y con sus penetrantes ojos grises mirándome.

No era Andrómeda quien le devolvía la mirada desde la puerta. Era Sirius Black, el padre de mi hijo.

Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí. No le tenía miedo a él, me tenía a mi misma, a la poca resistencia que presentaba ante su presencia.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, y él se acercó más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se separaban por unos cuantos milímetros, afortunadamente mi barriga jugaba un papel a mi favor.

Él habló primero.

-Andrómeda me dijo que estabas embarazada y...

-¿Y qué¿Vienes a felicitarme?-.le interrumpí.

-¿Es mío?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta.

"El niño no se anda con rodeos."

Suelto mi risa más irónica, sí, es su hijo, pero no voy a echar mi reputación de buen esposa ante la sociedad por una simple noche.

-No, es de MÍ ESPOSO.

Lo digo tan segura como puedo, pero lo cierto es que me están sudando las manos y él no está dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto.

-¿De cuánto estás?

Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

-¡No te importa¡Es de Rodolphus y punto!

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto si se supone que no es mío?

Su cara se acerca a la mía, noto su respiración¿qué cree¿qué puede jugar conmigo?

Sus labios rozaron con los míos, esos labios que tenían el sabor de lo prohibido y que tan pocas veces había probado. Mi boca estaba entre abierta y su lengua aprovechó para introducirse en ella. Bailando una danza apasionada, explorando cada rincón de mi boca...

No aguanté más y le empujé.

-¡NUNCA MÁS! –lo dije más para mí misma que para él- No es hijo tuyo y si lo fuera ¿qué? No le gustaría tener a un padre que le dio la espalda a su familia, mi hijo tendrá el padre que merece.

Sé que le he hecho daño con mi comentario, me mira ofendido y luego responde.

-Siempre te importé una mierda, pero no hacía falta que fueras tan explícita. Espero que tu hijo no sea como su madre y no tenga el alma podrida.

Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, dejándome con esa sensación de tristeza que siempre experimentaba cuando él me decía la verdad. Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts nos insultábamos de esa manera, pero eso eran cosas de críos, lo que me acababa de decir era la verdad... y la verdad dolía.

Ni Sirius ni yo olvidaríamos aquel encuentro ni ningún otro.

Eso era peor que la maldición cruciatus. Llevaba varias horas dilatando, mi hijo se había adelantado unas semanas. Al principio creía que era una falsa alarma, mi madre me había avisado de las falsas alarmas y también me había enseñado a respirar cuando dilatara, pero a la hora de la verdad se me había olvidado todo.

Era un dolor insoportable, estaba agotada, no podía más, el parto se había complicado bastante, no aguantaría más, las fuerzas se me iban.

Mi madre había decidido no llevarme a un hospital, "parir en tu casa como toda la vida" me había dicho, pero ahora nos estabamos jugando la vida: el bebé y yo.

Mi propio chillido me sacó del ensimismamiento, era el dolor más fuerte que había tenido hasta entonces y no cesaba, eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

-¡Ya viene!- anunció mi madre.

Empujé y empujé, no sé cuanto estuve, perdí la noción del tiempo, yo sólo quería que terminara de una vez.

El dolor cesó al mismo tiempo que se oía el llanto del bebé.

Miré a mi madre y supe al momento el sexo del bebé; tenía un gesto de odio mientras sostenía a mi hija en brazos. Era preciosa, con una mata de pelo negro y de haber abierto los ojos habría visto que los tenía grises.

-¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

"¿Por qué me hacía esa pregunta ahora? Que me diera a mi hija y ya lo pensaría."

-Dámela.

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

Mi madre tenía otra vez esa expresión de locura y en la voz un deje de impaciencia.

-DÁMELA POR FAVOR!- grité viendo las intenciones de mi madre.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

Mi madre envolvió la niña en un paño y se dirigió con ella a la puerta.

-¿Dónde te llevas a mi hija?

Me levanté como pude de la cama, me dolía todo y sentía que la habitación me deba vueltas.

-Voy a dar esta niña en adopción, ella, tú y su padre sois la vergüenza de esta familia, esta niña es un error al igual que sus padres.

Intenté seguirla pero las piernas me fallaron y se negaron a levantar mi peso, había perdido mucha sangre.

Y con esa sensación de dolor e impotencia por no haber tenido a mi hija en brazos me desmayé.

No sabía que iba a ser la última vez que vería a mi hija hasta que pasaran muchos años y los errores no se pudieran remediar.

**Bueno la última frase dejará a mas de uno un poco ? Pero es que en el otro fic que tengo, está planeado que aparezca la hija de estos dos, aunque la verdad no sé si hacer que salga o no¿vosotros que opinais?**

**La aparición de Sirius ha sido muy fugaz pero a mi e ha gustado no sé a vosotros.**

**Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y me digais vuestra opinión (buena y mala para luego yo mejorar)- y si hay alguna duda también.**

**Muchos besos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Cissy**


End file.
